bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Chakra Oboro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60155 |no = 844 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 70 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 33 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40 |normal_distribute = 20, 18, 15, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46 |bb_distribute = 15, 12, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58 |sbb_distribute = 12, 10, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A ninja said to have lived in the ruined Bariura Empire. Nobody knows where his loyalties laid in ancient times, but literary works state that this ninja from the underworld swore fealty to the emperor. The account mentions that the emperor got Oboro to work for him by offering him esoteric texts with secret underworld techniques written within as a reward for his services. After Oboro finally got his hands on these hidden techniques, he parted from the emperor in search of an appropriate resting place. It is believed that there was once a continuation to this story, but unfortunately this has yet to be confirmed. |summon = Ninjas must remain in the shadows. Leaving our names behind is shameful. A true ninja will... |fusion = ...... I will be your shadow. I pledge myself to you till the end. |evolution = My wish has been fulfilled. I've gained my lost clan's techniques. I've been reborn! | hp_base = 3668 |atk_base = 1209 |def_base = 1008 |rec_base = 1165 | hp_lord = 5531 |atk_lord = 1843 |def_lord = 1429 |rec_lord = 1622 | hp_anima = 6274 |rec_anima = 1424 |atk_breaker = 2041 |def_breaker = 1231 |atk_guardian = 1645 |def_guardian = 1627 |rec_guardian = 1523 |def_oracle = 1330 | hp_oracle = 5234 |rec_oracle = 1919 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Ares' Excelsior |lsdescription = Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Seal: Dark Prison Burial |bbdescription = 12 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect |bbnote = 55% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = Demonic Shadow Misfortune |sbbdescription = 18 combo Dark elemental attack on single enemy, probable Poison and Curse effect & adds chance of greatly decreasing enemy's Atk for 1 turn |sbbnote = 90% chance to inflict status ailments, 30% chance to reduce 80% of enemy's Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 12 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60154 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Elemental Heroes |addcatname = Oboro5 }}